


临危受命

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultraman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Kudos: 7





	临危受命

一只手攀上窗沿。从皮肤来看是个年龄不大的少年，关节处却有长年磨出的硬茧。不同于握笔所留的中指位置，这只手两指间的双侧都有痕迹，配合此刻满手的血污，令人不得不怀疑那是某种武器所致。

分布在从手指延伸到手背的暗褐血迹已经干涸，留下一层干硬而不好清洗的污痕，掺杂着灰尘被血洗净，又再度附着上去的灰红。这只手先是在窗沿停留了片刻；随后伴着精疲力竭的低吼，支棱的关节收紧，暗色的指尖掐白——包裹在划破的黑色布料中的手肘奋力攀上了窗台。

赛罗用力呼吸，大口的混着灰尘的喘息刺激得他呼吸道发疼。垂在身侧的另一只手肘关节脱了臼，主人还没来得及把它回归原位。

他咬咬牙，用肩部甩起下垂的手臂搭上窗沿，凭着那侧上臂和鞋底弹出的攀登勾刺，硬生生地把自己撑起到腰部接触到窗台的高度。

他猛地低头弯腰，能够使力的那侧手臂发力将自己推出去，整个人以头朝下的姿势狼狈地翻进了房间。小腿在大幅度的动作中狠狠撞上了窗边的棱角，他没有精力去管，艰难地靠着一条手臂把自己拖到窗下的墙边坐好。外面暂时没有动静，他这才有精力把因为用力过猛甩出去的耳机塞回耳朵。

“ZERO，待命。”

他连这么区区几个字都不得不中途匀了口气。灰黑的汗水从他额侧滚落，在本已满是灰土的脸上画开一道称得上泥泞的水流。

“你现在身处一家地下交易场所的训诫室，房间在三分钟后有预订，预订人一男一女，无犯罪背景，无武器购买记录。先把他们两个解决掉。”

耳机中是佐菲的声音，冷静，语速飞快。赛罗几乎算得上强弩之末，48小时的不间断追杀让他再也榨不出一丝体力，而这个进出繁琐的地方就是他最好的脱身之处。

“他……们呢。”赛罗在问出这句话的同时将脱臼的左臂接了回去，骨节的响声通过耳机，清晰地从TEAM指挥室的扬声器里播放出来。

“这地方进门程序复杂，安保到位，他们人数太多，只能走正门。哪怕是打进来，安保系统也能给你争取20分钟时间。”佐菲的目光从面前滚动的资料条上移开，冲着对面一直默不作声的赛文轻点了下头。“你运气不错。”

回答他的是赛罗的喘息声。光是从地上站起来就耗费了他剩余体力值的一半。他谨慎地靠在窗外观测死角的墙边向门口移动，在听到门外由远及近的脚步声时，抽出了小腿束带中的电击棍，扳开开关。

没有声音。赛罗低头看到已经在逃跑中代替自己的腿骨折断的电击棍，暗骂一声将它扔到远处。厚厚的地毯闷声承接了他的焦躁。

手边再没有能用的武器，用光了子弹的枪支早已被赛罗为了减轻重量而丢弃，但在这种时候让他凭拳头搞定两个成年人，也真是太抬举他了。

赛罗紧咬牙关，顺手抄起门边小桌上装饰用的瓷瓶。

“先生，女士，这里是你们预订的房间。”身着马甲的服务生毕恭毕敬地引两个预订的客人进入，赛罗隐藏在门后的阴影中，成功地没让亮起的灯光暴露自己的影子。

在两人踏入房间、服务生关上房门的一瞬间，赛罗悄无声息地从两人背后出现，用打地鼠的效率让地毯上多了两个他没力气解决的麻烦。

用花瓶砸人真是下品中的下下品。赛罗把花瓶放回原处，在几乎站不稳的情况下，十分有苦中作乐精神地耸了耸肩。

“你还有十七分钟。把他们解决掉，做好伪装。”

赛罗这才有机会环视他所身处的房间——黑红为主的装饰物在他眼中一一呈现，包括那个穿着皮衣的女性，和裤子已经包不住肛塞的形状的男性。

真是品种丰富。要不是赛罗此刻累得连话也懒得说，他一定挨个去看看那些只能在小黄片里看到的东西。

除去身上的衣物，用房间中的备用床单包好藏入收纳箱，赛罗赤脚踏入浴室。

玻璃门关闭的一刹那，赛罗几乎克制不住疲意地向下滑，终究放任了自己片刻，取下淋浴喷头就地靠墙而坐。

脊背接触到浴室墙壁的瓷砖，冰冷的光滑面接触赛罗的皮肤，让他不禁瑟缩了一下。周身的疲惫与疼痛让抬手打开水龙头这个动作也不太顺畅，赛罗皱着眉转动旋把，由于太长时间的神经紧绷，任何用力的动作都让他的肌肉不由自主地颤抖。手上沾染的灰尘在干净的金属旋把上留下指印，他用喷头中股出的流水冲掉。

逐渐升高的水温蒸腾起的水汽让他放松了些许，头颅便不由自主地深深低垂。他独自在异国被俘虏，囚禁在荒无人烟的沙漠深处。幸运的是囚禁他的似乎只是被雇佣的杀手，在将他转移到买家之前，这群人率先起了内讧；赛罗找准时机侥幸逃出，却没想到那个鸟不拉屎的地方竟然在TEAM能够涵盖的信号源之外。

徒步在沙漠里跋涉一天两夜不是什么好玩的事情，当耳机中终于出现了伴着呲啦呲啦的杂音出现的联络声时，赛罗人生第二次觉得自己堪堪逃过了死亡边缘。

也正是那时，他得知自己身处大陆腹地的小国，支援根本不可能在短期内到达。更何况他属于并不出现在Z国公民名单中的那一类人，这条命在政府眼中，本就是可有可无的。

他在极限状态下又逃了一天，终于在天黑时抵达了这座城市。可现在——

“赛罗？赛罗！”

耳机中接连的呼叫声让他回过神来，匆忙低头发现身上的狼狈已在不知不觉中洗去了大半。

“我知道这很难，但别分神，你现在还远不够安全。”

“是。”

赛罗嘶声从牙缝里挤出这句话，撑着墙面摇摇晃晃地立起身，快速将自己打理干净。

青紫痕迹可以来源于粗暴的对待，纵横的擦伤也能稍加修饰变为鞭打的印痕。赛罗扯过一条浴巾胡乱擦干身上的水，迈出浴室踏上房间内的厚地毯。

“床左边的置物架上是多种尺寸的按摩棒，下面第一层抽屉里有乳夹和眼罩，最下层是润滑剂和锁精环。”

没有时间犹豫，赛罗走近置物架，坐到床上利落地从抽屉中取出佐菲说的道具。

“动作快，追杀的人在和安保交涉。”

赛罗咬着牙。屋内空调的温度刚好，他的手指却冰冷而僵硬，连弯曲骨节都显得十分困难。他用力甩了甩手，想让血液流入得更通畅些，却依然在试图扭送乳夹的旋钮时颤抖到无法操作。

他喉咙中发出一丝急躁的低吼，紧紧攥拳后又展开。被压力压死的手指泛白，展开后却并没有恢复血色，青白相间的手指死人一般没有热气，衬得赛罗此刻惨白的脸庞也死气沉沉。

一侧乳夹的旋钮终于成功放松，赛罗粗暴地把左侧乳首强行拽起，脸侧紧绷的肌肉令他整个动作看起来丝毫没有人性可言，单纯是为了求生所做的机械动作。没有经过性刺激的乳首在这样的折磨下只堪堪站立了一点，赛罗将乳夹的皮质部分对准凸起的部分，拇指和食指迅速拧紧旋钮，由于夹得过分用力而使露出乳夹的部分鲜红欲滴——他根本感受不到什么疼。

右边的乳首被他如法炮制，铁青着脸的赛罗在此刻才说了进入这个房间以来完整的话。

“我还有多长时间？”

“交涉不顺利，双方在僵持。”佐菲飞快地调出会所的摄像头画面，“预计10分钟。”

赛罗没有答话，用虎牙撕开润滑剂外的塑封，剥下塑料外皮塞入包装盒内——没有人在做这种游戏时会急不可耐，房间中任何一丝凌乱都是伪造的证据。

润滑剂的盖子“啵”的一声打开，赛罗将整瓶翻转过来，手指用力挤压瓶身让黏腻的液体滴落到中等尺寸的按摩棒上。少年赤脚踩上床沿，将臀部向后挪了一些，左手刚接好的手肘无法承受他身体的重量，他只好仰面躺在床上，努力抬起头去看自己股间的状况。

按摩棒的头部勉强进入赛罗的穴口，床上的人吃痛地抽着气，手上却毫不留情地继续把那东西向自己体内送去。

“赛罗！”

“干什么！”赛罗的手指仍是冰凉，额上的汗却已经流了下来。这句话他完完全全是喊出了口，似乎借着这个机会稍微发泄一丝他心中的恐惧——在确定房间时隔音墙壁的前提下。

“不要直接进，会出血。”

“……”赛罗条件反射地试图反驳，却知道佐菲说得没错。哪怕真有不顾奴隶身体硬来的主人，尚未干掉的血迹也会出卖他的身份。这是唯一的机会，他只能万无一失。

“……操！”赛罗拔出只进入了小半的按摩棒，手指就着上面残余的、还在滴落的润滑剂进入体内。

一次进入两根手指本不是赛罗能够承受的宽度，但此刻他全身只剩因紧张和恐惧而产生的麻木感，急促的呼吸让他几乎氧气中毒，只能心中默念着呼吸节奏，拼了命地压制喘息的频率。

两根手指只草草抽插了几次，赛罗便抽出被润滑剂黏挂在一处的手指，换为三根手指并列进入。撕裂的痛感让他绷紧了肌肉，尽快完成开拓的念头却让他强迫自己放松。第三根并未沾上润滑剂的手指与肛周的皮肤摩擦，火辣辣地疼。

“妈的，操！”赛罗咬着牙狠狠骂道，气急败坏地把手指在体内转动几圈，让身体短暂地适应开拓，或者说适应疼痛。

按摩棒再次进入体内，赛罗闭上双眼，秉着“长痛不如短痛”的原则，一次性把那根算得上狰狞的柱状体完全捅入穴口。

他喉间发出野兽受伤般的怒吼，拳头狠狠砸在皮质的床垫上。光滑的表面沾染了些晶莹的液体，但没有一丝来自他的体液。

腿间的器官还软软地垂在那里——赛罗实在无法勃起。

他把用过的工具塞回抽屉，拿着剩余的眼罩和锁精环爬到床中间，手掌包住萎靡的阴茎撸动，可这点微弱的刺激根本无法引起他丝毫的欲望，手指冰冷的温度甚至让这个动作变为一种折磨。

他眉头狠狠拧在一处，顺着腿根摸到按摩棒的开关，利落地扳到最大。体内突如其来的震动让他双腿一阵酸软，赛罗扶着遗留在外面的部分，将按摩棒的头部顶上自己的前列腺。巨大的刺激让他阴茎的头部开始渗出液体，但该昂然挺立的家伙只是因为外部的刺激堪堪膨胀，完全达不到“这种情境”下该有的样子。

“赛罗，他们开始逐个房间排查了，到你这里最多五分钟。”

“我他妈硬不起来！”赛罗低吼出声，右手残留的润滑剂包着半勃的阴茎快速上下动作，股间的耻毛被搅得一片泥泞，阴茎却因这粗暴的撸动反而逐渐麻木，连半勃的姿态都快维系不住了。“操！”

“赛罗，深呼吸。”耳机中传来另一个熟悉至极的声音，熟悉到令赛罗第一反应是埋怨“他怎么才知道和我说话”。心中五味杂陈汇成一处，赛罗脱口而出：

“我他妈没心思……”

“相信我，深呼吸。三次。一，二，三。”

赛罗强压下骂人的冲动，勉强照做，却发现真的稍微平静下来些许。

“抽屉第一层有口球，选一个镂空的自己扎好。”

“都这个时候你还玩什么——”

“真，照做。”

赛文的声音冷静得如同雪山顶凝结的冰晶，说服力中又带着一丝不易觉察的宠溺，让人不由得试图相信。

赛罗忍着后穴中持续搅动的按摩棒——这东西反正要一直开着的——蹭到床边。拉开抽屉取出唯一一只镂空的红色口球，塞入自己口中，将束带在脑后系紧。

从这一刻起，他无法再用语言表达什么，他的一切都交到了赛文手里。

赛罗紧皱在一起的眉一直没有展开。他相信赛文，或者说此时此刻，他别无选择，只能相信。这种无助感让他愈发恐惧，因此照赛文的话做也多少含有自暴自弃之嫌。但赛罗模模糊糊地意识到，有另一种奇异的想法回荡在他脑海里：假如再次被押回沙漠深处承受酷刑、也许从此人间蒸发前，能够是他这世上唯一的亲人在耳边低声抚慰，似乎也不赖。

他从喉头滚出一声鼻音，算是对赛文的应答。

“床的四角有手铐，选择金属那种。皮质的你无法自己束缚。先把双脚拷上。”

悉索的声音之后，两声清脆的金属碰撞告诉赛文，赛罗照做了。

“现在把锁精环放在你能摸到的地方，戴好眼罩，拷上左手。”

这个动作要求赛罗完完全全地舒展。之前因紧张而紧绷在一起的身体，为了适应床角的手铐位置而彻底打开。赛罗系好眼罩，将左手放入手铐环中，手腕灵活地一甩，让本就是玩物的情趣手铐铐牢。右手将锁精环放在身体一侧，刚好是自然放下能够摸到的位置。

佐菲向赛文打了个手势。追杀的人已经排查到赛罗所在的楼层，虽然他的房间在走廊接近尽头的位置，但留给他的时间依然十分有限。他不是没看到赛文藏在身后的、攥得指甲发白的拳头——他只是一如既往地表现得风轻云淡而已。

这让在他身边的人总是产生一种错觉，那就是任何事都没什么大不了的。然而佐菲知道，那只是因为赛文总有能力大事化小，在别人觉察到之前解决掉问题。

赛罗的呼吸声再次渐渐急促起来。走廊中依稀传来的声音估计没有逃过他敏锐的感知，尤其在失去视力的情况下，听觉更加敏感。

“摸你自己。”

赛罗发出一声模糊的上扬语调，带着愤怒地质疑赛文的话。

“像我摸你那样，摸你自己。”

赛罗此刻显然无暇思考指挥室里是不是还有别人的问题，但真实身处指挥室的人却陷入了一种不知“撞破秘密的尴尬”与“身在异乡的逃亡”哪个更紧急的窘迫感。

赛罗空余的右手试探性地抚上自己的胸口，经过被乳夹折磨的乳尖时他身体生理性轻颤了一下。食指与中指的指尖堪堪接触身体，顺着中线下滑，来到小腹附近。手指触及到的时候，赛罗才惊觉那个沉甸甸的东西开始发烫，随之略微发烫的还有完全打开身体的少年的耳尖。

“握住它。想象我在握着它。”

赛罗依然被自己冰冷的手指冻得哆嗦了一下，手掌却还是听话地拢住半勃的家伙。

“我慢慢施加压力——直到像是温暖的通道包裹住你。我开始动作，包皮完全盖住你的阴茎头，再落下来。我手心能感受到你头部的形状，周遭的青筋。”

“我用尾指挑起你的囊袋再放下，向上时扯住了你一点耻毛，你发出低低的呻吟，却因为口球的存在，只能模糊地呜咽。”

赛罗滚出一声真实的呜咽，手上不由得加快了动作。

“我不会那么快。”赛文仿佛看得到他，压低了声音透过耳机给他下达指令。“我喜欢慢慢来，看你逐渐忍受不了，摇着头求我让你释放。我堵住你的铃口，手指上都是你流出的液体。”

赛罗的拇指擦过头部的铃口，淫液随着他这个动作顺着阴茎流下，没入耻毛。

“把锁精环戴上，手铐铐好。他们来了。”

几乎同时，赛罗便从耳边的声音回过神来，清晰地听到门外的脚步声。

锁精环被他单手灵活地扣好，右手如同左手一样甩上搭扣，紧接着便是开门的轻响。

“诸星真，身体打开着被人这样看，你不觉得羞耻吗？”

赛罗的脸几乎是瞬间“腾”地烧红。

搜查者进门便看到这样一幅景象：赤裸的少年躺在床上，四肢都被金属的镣铐固定。身上遍布青紫和鼓胀的鞭痕，视觉与说话的权利都被剥夺，腿间却含着勤奋工作的按摩棒。直立的阴茎得不到释放，顺着头部留下的淫液已经打湿了会阴。而这一切的承受者难耐地扭动着身体，脸上是欲求不满的潮红。

领头的扯起赛罗的耳机塞入耳内，入耳的便是这样不堪的话语：

“……就不行了？宝贝儿，连个按摩棒都能让你这么淫荡，何况我的……”

“妈的，查了一整栋楼了，都是这种恶心玩意儿，还他妈一个比一个恶心。”五大三粗的直男骂骂咧咧地摔掉耳机，带着手下离开房间。临走前，那枚耳机被跟进来的服务生贴心地放回赛罗耳中。

确定所有人离开会所后，赛文才终于舒出一口气，来得及回头看一眼控制室里神色各异的战友。

“怎么？谁还不是夜夜笙歌？”

赛文意有所指地扫了众人一眼，留下几声被戳破的干咳，和一个万年单身狗的瞪眼。

“——我怎么不知道？？？”

赛文轻笑一声，这才发觉方才因神经紧绷而一直握着的拳已经有些僵硬了。他目光一低，冲着耳机再次轻声唤道：“赛罗。”

没有回音。

赛文抬眼望向佐菲，后者回馈给他一个更为无辜的表情：

“根据身体数据来看，这小子睡着了。”

朦胧中，赛罗感到有人在摆布自己的身体。

眼睛尚未睁开，手掌便干脆地朝感知中的来人颈侧劈去，却在快接触到对方时被理智强行拉了刹车。

手脚都没有被束缚，体内没电了的按摩棒也被抽出。而身侧这个虽然带着室外凛冽的冷气，却令人熟悉的味道是——

“老爹。”赛罗活动了一下太久没动而酸麻的四肢，懒懒地叫了声。

锁精环被人拆除，原本因为睡眠而软下来的阴茎又逐渐有了抬头的趋势。赛罗闭着眼睛随便乱摸，摸到赛文的衣角，便顺势把自己拽了过去，环住那人的腰，用他凉爽的风衣和外裤给自己的身体降温。

“我睡了多久？”

“15个小时。你可真能睡。”

“你怎么来了？”

“你说呢？”

赛罗笑了，死里逃生让他内心涌起一种冲动，但他又不知道那股冲动是什么，只好用笑来表达。

“这里不是很难进入吗？”

“我以私人身份包机过来的。”

“壕无人性，不愧是我爹。”

“油嘴滑舌。”

“嘿嘿嘿。”

“还笑。”

赛文的手搭在他被镣铐勒出痕迹的脚踝上轻轻按摩，怀里的少年眼睛还没张开，却舒服得哼出了声。

“我要什么时候归队？”

“不急。你在这里休息好再走。”按摩的地方又换成了脱臼后被赛罗粗暴推回的手肘，温暖的掌心和精准的手法让疼痛缓解了大半。

“我好多了。”

赛罗的声音里似乎意有所指，赛文目光搭过来，就看到少年亮晶晶的双眼。

“就是这里不太好——”赛罗指指腿间站起来的小家伙，狡黠地看着赛文：“老爹帮帮我？”

“……没大没小。”

“谢谢老爹！”


End file.
